The manufacture of certain types of "TBAL" structures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,810, issued Feb. 3, 1987 to H. Laursen, et al. Use of such structures in diapers and feminine hygiene products is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,268 issued Nov. 23, 1993 to Luceri, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,382 issued Nov. 15, 1994 to Latimer, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,407 issued to Yang on Jun. 11, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,226 issued Nov. 29, 1996 to Cohen, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,070 issued Mar. 25, 1996 to Holtman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,827 issued Apr. 2, 1968 to Bletzinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,603 issued Jan. 17, 1989 to Meyer, et al. Dry cleaning processes are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,476 issued Aug. 20, 1996 to Siklosi & Roetker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,236 issued Jan. 7, 1997 to Roetker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,847 issued May 20, 1997 to Roetker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,848 issued May 20, 1997 to Young, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,780 issued May 27, 1997 to Siklosi; EP 429,172A1, published May 29, 1991, Leigh, et al.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,587, issued Aug. 24, 1993, Smith, et al. Other references relating to dry cleaning compositions and processes, as well as wrinkle treatments for fabrics, include: GB 1,598,911; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,563, 3,949,137, 3,593,544, 3,647,354; 3,432,253 and 1,747,324; and German applications 2,021,561 and 2,460,239, 0,208,989 and 4,007,362. Cleaning/pre-spotting compositions and methods are also disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,573; 5,041,230; 4,909,962; 4,115,061; 4,886,615; 4,139,475; 4,849,257; 5,112,358; 4,659,496; 4,806,254; 5,213,624; 4,130,392; and 4,395,261. Sheet substrates for use in a laundry dryer are disclosed in Canadian 1,005,204. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,556 and 4,007,300 relate to perforated sheets for fabric conditioning in a clothes dryer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,277 discloses the use of 1,2-octanediol in liquid cleaners. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,510; 3,737,387; 3,764,544; 3,882,038; 3,907,496; 4,097,397; 4,102,824; 4,336,024; 4,606,842; 4,758,641; 4,797,310; 4,802,997; 4,943,392; 4,966,724; 4,983,317; 5,004,557; 5,062,973; 5,080,822; 5,173,200; EP 0 213 500; EP 0 261 718; G.B. 1,397,475; WO 91/09104; WO 91/13145; WO 93/25654 and Hunt, D. G. and N. H. Morris, "PnB and DPnB Glycol Ethers", HAPPI, April 1989, pp.78-82.